


Beyblade Warriors: Power of Three

by Falco276



Series: My Old Stories 2010-2011 [3]
Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-06-20
Updated: 2010-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falco276/pseuds/Falco276
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Another 3 will come, for they will be stronger than us" <br/>Jinga and his friends return as Warrior cats and they have to find out a secret about the other 3.<br/>Will they hold the power of the stars in thier paws or will they lose the clan's future for good?<br/>*OLD STORY*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alleigences

**Author's Note:**

> This book was written originally in a diary book format.   
> Published 2010.

**“H** i, my name is Snowstorm. I and my littermates, Orchidfoot and Rosetail, have been part of a prophecy, _Another three will come for they will be stronger than us._

We are ThunderClan warriors. We belong to 4 clans that exist under a Clan that are our warrior ancestors named StarClan. Each Clan has customs and ways that relate to the element that’s chosen. Each Clan follows 15 laws we call the Warrior Code. We kill prey under the name of StarClan and call it, “Fresh-Kill.”

        Now I want to explain how one warrior brought back Twolegs(humans) from that place….


	2. Turtleflight's Aid and pickup

Turtleflight, a brown tom Thunderclan warrior stood alone in the clearing.

He glanced at Redstar on top of Highledge, talking to Brambleclaw.

"Turtleflight!" Redstar called.

The warrior pricked up his ears and jumped up to join them.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Go out to Twolegplace and call them over."

Turtleflight frowned.  _Go to Twolegplace? How? And who were those people?_

"Okay." he obeyed and jumped down.

* * *

 

Running through the forest, Turtleflight saw the big Twoleg dens. 

Finally, he saw them.

"Did you see I made that top spin?" Jinga Haganai was hanging out with his friends beside the Beycafe.

Suddenly 


End file.
